Wake Me Up
by wintersqueen315
Summary: Bella never planned on moving to Forks Washington. She never planned on leaving Arizona, where she was known as the "It" girl. When her Father remarries, Isabella is forced to uproot her life to the small, smog covered town of Forks, also getting two siblings. How will Forks Treat the new comer?
1. Chapter 1

_"_Forks isn't going to be a bad place to live," Charlie tried to reason with me as the small town came into view. You could say I was bitter about moving, then again bitter might be putting it lightly. I was absolutely enraged that I was being forced to uproot my entire life to live with people I knew nothing about.

"Arizona isn't a bad place. Why couldn't they move there?" I questioned not bothering to make eye contact. Charlie had already made it perfectly clear that this was in the best interest for everyone involved. Everyone except me that is. He thought the move was going to be good for me, he thought it would push me to get better friends, but honestly it was probably just going to push me to be even more rebellious than I already am.

"We've gone over this before," he said gripping the steering wheel slightly tighter. "This move is for the best. I get a job promotion, Mandy gets to keep her job, besides our house in Arizona just wasn't big enough for three teenagers." He was right about one thing. That dingy two bedroom house was not enough room for three teenagers. I rolled my eyes seeing Charlie come to a stop in front of a white mansion like house.

"This is it?" I questioned. Charlie shook his head slightly getting out of the car first. I looked around trying to look for the nearest store, or nail salon. I saw nothing other than a few book stores I would probably live in.

"Whatever," I mumbled grabbing my purse stepping out of the car.

"Jasper give me back that purse right now!" I heard a female voice shriek making me cringe slightly. She had a high pitched, rather frightful voice. She sounded like me when I found out I was moving here, I threw the wolds biggest fit.

"Let's play what's inside Alice's purse," the man teased looking at the car. "Or not," he said sounding annoyed. "Mom, Rose, they're here!" He said strolling over to the yard. "Alice, go get you're brother," he called walking up to Charlie.

"Hey, I'm Jasper," He said shaking my fathers hand. "You must be Charlie the fiancee. My mom said you also have furnerature coming?" He questioned. I opened the trunk of the car grabbing a few suitcases. During packing, I found that I had a lot more things than I thought I did.

"Hi babe," Mandy said coming into view. She walked down the steps in a pair of hip hugger jeans, and a small teeshirt that actually fit her perfectly. For being Charlie's age she was an absolute hottie. She walked right over to Charlie giving him a light kiss on the lips making me roll my eyes.

"Mandy, this is Isabella," Charlie said as I walked over next to him. "She's dressed for Arizona weather," he explained as she eyed my mini dress I decided to wear in the freezing weather. In Arizona during this time of year it was ninety-five degrees. Perfect weather for mini-dresses and shorts. This kind of weather wasn't exactly my cup of tea.

"Poor thing," she said with a slight giggle. "Must be freezing. The way Charlie talks about you I expected a six year old," she laughed licking her lips slightly. "My kids where expecting that to, not a gorgeous young woman," she said wrapping me up in a hug. At a loss for what to do I lightly wrapped my arms around her.

"Charlie still thinks I'm 6 and not 17," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Where can I put these?" I questioned not wanting to stand in the middle of the rain making small talk.

"Rosalie, show Isabella where her room is. Moving truck is here, let's unload," she said enthusiasm filled her voice as she intertwined her fingers with Charlie's. I was glad he was happy, really I was, but at the same time I knew things were going to change. And I wasn't happy about that.

"I'm assuming you're Isabella?" A blonde model like girl said standing in the doorway. Living here was also going to take my self esteem down a notch or two. She was as tall as a model should be, skinny but had amazing curves that I'm sure no guy ever missed, blue eyes, and lips like Angelina Joel. I'm positive no one missed her when she walked into a room.

"Just Bella," I corrected as she walked me up the stairs. She gave a slight mhm opening the bedroom door.

"Bedroom doors don't get locked. My mom's big on privacy, but if you lock a bedroom door you'll get your ass kicked. A lot of teenage boys come in and out because of Jasper, and she doesn't want any of that in her house," she explained looking up and down at me. "You can get changed if you want."

"I'm not sure what suitcase my cloths are in," I admitted shrugging my shoulders. "I'm good." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders walking down the stairs.

"Coming through, don't come up with that thing," She said seeing a man holding me easel. "What the heck is that?" She questioned looking at it like it was a foreign object. I walked standing besides the man.

"It's an easel. I'm into art, back home I had an art room. I guess I can put it in my bedroom," I said holding out my hands for the easel.

"I'll take it. This things heavy," the boy said waving me off. "Is her room what use to be the guest room?" I'm sure he was talking more to Rosalie than to me so I walked outside to help moving some stuff in. I noticed Charlie and Mandy talking as the small girl walked out holding a box marked fragile.

"Bella, some of this is going to have to go into storage," Charlie said stopping me from going into the truck. I raised my eyebrow placing my hands on my hips. "Your bedroom isn't big enough for most of your stuff," he explained making me roll my eyes. "You have a dresser so we can get rid of that old thing, you don't need the couch, and you can survive without the bookshelf."

"I'm not getting rid of my dresser, and my bookshelf isn't going in storage," I said simply. Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, there just isn't enough room," he said sounding exahsted.

"You can get rid of the couch. Sell it for all I care. You will not get rid of my dresser or my bookshelf. Renee gave me the dresser, and unless you want books all around the house you'll let me keep the bookshelf," I explained crossing my arms. There was no way in hell I was going to get rid of that dresser, it is staying with me at all times.

"We can think of something," Mandy said with a smile. "The dresser in your room can get moved into the garage, and the bookshelf can go in the closet?" She questioned looking over at me.

"Sounds great," I said walking into the moving truck. I grabbed the box marked kitchen, and the box makes, Bella's Room when my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered holding the phone to my ear grabbing both boxes.

"It's Jane," she said with a laugh. "Do you always forget about caller I.D Bella?" She questioned making me laugh.

"Pretty much," I answered being extra careful not to fall on my ass. "I'm in the middle of moving into the house. Can I call you later?" I questioned knowing with Jane she just wanted to gossip. She probably also wanted to know if there were wicked step sisters, or wicked step moms.

"Sure, talk to you in a bit baby cakes," she said before the phone clicked silenced. I looked around the kitchen seeing not one thing out of place. _Apparently they were neat freaks, dully noted_.

"We're all going out tonight, I was told to invite you," Rosalie said standing in the kitchen. "My mom said you can unpack tomorrow, and we can introduce you to a few people." She didn't sound particularly enthused about the fact that she had to invite me.

"Sure," I said picking up the box that went to my room. "Let me change," I said walking up to my room. I know I could've said no, and stayed in my room sulking about the move the rest of the night, but what good would that've done? Going out and making new friends seemed like a pretty good choice to me. I found my cloths after about ten minutes of looking grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, and a tee-shirt that fit me just right.

"You know this is Jasper," Rosalie said pointing to her brother. They would never be able to deny each other, they looked more alike than most brother and sisters do. They were the same height, same blonde hair color, same color eyes, same freckles. "We're twins," she explained shrugging her shoulders. "This is Alice," she said pointing to the small black haired girl.

"I can do my own introductions," Alice piped up walking forward with a huge smile plastered to her face. "I'm Rosalie's best friend, and Jaspers girlfriend, so you'll be seeing a lot of me. I can just tell we're going to be the best of friends," she said linking her arm through mine. "That one is my brother," she said pointing to the man who had been carrying my easel.

One thing I didn't notice about him earlier is just how gorgeous he was. His bronze hair had the I just rolled out of bed look, his green eyes were the greenest I'd ever seen - they seemed like the kind of eyes you would only read about. His lips looked so inviting to kiss, I'm sure every girl in the school daydreamed about them. And his body, even underneath the cloths I could tell he had a nice build.

"I'm Edward," He said with the raise of an eyebrow catching me gazing over at him. I just gave a slight smirk before Rosalie motioned to the last guy in the group.

"This is Emmett, _my boyfriend_," She announced the word boyfriend almost glaring at me. "Don't touch," she warned giving a smile. "One last question," she said looking around making sure Charlie and Renee weren't around. "Do you have a fake I.D?"

"Yea," I said flipping open my wallet taking the I.D. from behind my real one. Rosalie gave an impressed nod before intertwining her fingers with Emmett's. Emmett looked like the kind of guy I would normally avoid, he didn't seem like anyone else in the group. Maybe it was his appearance, but something about him screamed danger, and not the good kind. Although that probably was just his appearance, because he looked more like a professional wrestler than a high school student.

"Big jeep," I noted looking at the monstrous sized thing.

"Thanks, if you need help in just ask Edward," Emmett said flashing a smile before getting into the oversized jeep. I wasn't sure why anyone would actually need a jeep this size. Edward helped Alice into the backseat looking at me, as if he was silently asking if I needed help. I just gave a slight nod walking in front of him. I was silently thanking myself for deciding to wear the jeans that showed off my ass.

Edward placed his hands around my waist lifting me into the jeep.

"So where are we going anyway?" I questioned not seeing much that would require a fake I.D in a small town like this.

"London's," Jasper said putting his arm around Alice's waist. "It's a small restaurant and club, 21 and over. We're going to eat and dance a little," Jasper explained shrugging his shoulders. I gave a small nod, we had a few places like that in Arizona.

"It's in Seattle, so we'll get there around nine," Alice explained why we were leaving so early. It was only seven.

**I am making changes to Bella, because I think I like this version of her better than the shy quite one. Tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally," I said after about three hours, when the jeep finally came to a stop. I had been in a car for too long. First it was the car ride from Arizona to Washington, and then another three hour car drive to Seattle. Being in a car that long was pure torture. Alice gave a slight giggle.

"Long ride," she said hopping out of the car. "We're staying in Seattle tonight. Our parents have a small condo here they let us use occasionally," Alice informed me linking her arm through mine dragging me to the entrance with her. "First we eat, then we dance, and after that we go hang out at the condo," she explained giving me the play by play. I was thankful she was including me in everything.

"You're going to have to bunk with Edward though," Rosalie announced appearing by Alice's side. "You can sleep on the couch but I wouldn't advise that. Edward gets up at the ass crack of dawn and is also loud," she complained loud enough so that he could hear. He only rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as if he was saying he really didn't care what she said.

"Don't worry, you can bunk with me," Edward said giving me a slight wink. Alice rolled her eyes as we flashed our I.D's at the bouncer, who let us in. The club was nothing like they were in Arizona. This one wasn't packed with people, it was more of a quite type of club that a few people came to. At least they had some kind of club here though.

"The better clubs have more people, but they also check the I.D's really good,"she explained making perfect sense. "Warning about my brother,he's a major player. He does hook up's not relationships, I'm letting you know in advance because you seem like a nice girl. My brothers a grade A asshole." Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. Alice lead us to a booth where we all took a seat.

"I'm not an ass," Edward defended sliding into the spot next to me. "They know what they're getting into."

"Girl's like a challenge," I spoke up looking over at him. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all looked over at me. Edward was the only one who gave a cocky smirk. "Let me guess," I continued with a small grin. "You're the bad guy. The mysterious handsome, jock of the high school. Every girl lines up to date you knowing that you're probably going to hurt them. You're never dating anyone, but you're always seeing someone. You're a challenge," I explained shrugging my shoulders. "They want to see if they can change you. They want to be the one girl that you talk about nonstop, and when they figure out you're unchangeable, they bitch. But hey, they knew you were a dick before," I said looking over the menu.

"You can try and change me if you want," he offered leaning into me playfully.

"You can change the game, but never the player. I'm not stupid enough to play you're games. You wanna play mine?" I questioned playing along with his flirtiness "Trust me babe, you couldn't keep up," I said blowing him a slight kiss.

"I like her," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time with a giggle.

"I could keep up," Edward said leaning back in the booth. "You'll be begging for me just like the rest of them."

"Let's play a game," I said licking my lips. "If you can get a girls number faster than I can get a guys, then you get twenty bucks. But if I get a guys number faster than you can get a girls I get the twenty," I said noticing the waiter coming our way. "No rules, just a good old fashioned bet. As In, I bet I'm better at this than you are," I said tilting my head innocently to the side.

"You're on," he said shaking my hand.

"What can I get for you this evening," The waiter said with a smile not exactly looking at us.

"Just a Caesar Salad and a water for me," Rosalie said handing him the menu back. He looked at Rosalie followed by Emmett before his gaze focused on someone else. At least with having Emmett as a boyfriend she didn't have to fight off every guy that hit on her. He probably did that for her.

"What would you recommend?" I questioned still looking at the menu. "I'm new to Washington," I explained finally lifting my eyes to meet his, This was going to be easy.

"I would stay steak, but that figure of yours must take some work. The salad is good," He said attempting to flirt.

"I'll take the steak, cooked medium rare," I said licking my lips. "I'll also take your number if that's on the menu." I handed him back the menu giving him my best innocent eyes.

"I can be on the menu if you want," he flirted back not bothering to look at anyone else. I looked him up and down crossing my legs and licking my lips again.

"Interesting idea," I said pretending to think it over. "What time do you get off?" I questioned with mo real interest behind it. There was no way in hell this guy was getting anywhere near me. I was just in it to get a free twenty bucks.

"Two thirty," he answered flatly.

"No good," I said giving a pouty face. "How about that number though?" I questioned making him nod his head jotting his number down on a piece of paper before taking the rest of the tables order. "Make sure you text me sweetheart, we can hook up sometime," he said giving me a playful wink. I only waved him off slipping the paper to Edward.

"You have to make sure it isn't a fake first, babe," He said crossing his arms, probably a little bitter that he wasn't going to win this one. I got out my phone punching in the number watching him look over my shoulder.

_"Hey, it's the girl you just gave your number to. , Bella," _I sent the message tapping my fingers against the table waiting for a reply. I think fake numbers are something girls do, no a whole lot of guys do that.

"_Couldn't get enough of me could you gorgeous? It's Marcus," _I gave a small smile reading the message showing it to Edward. He gave a slight eye roll tossing a twenty dollar bill on the table silently.

The rest of the time at the club passed quicker than I expected. Most of the time was spent dancing with Alice and Rosalie, who weren't nearly as bad as I had expected, and then talking with Jasper and Emmett a little. They didn't seem exactly like social butterflies.

"The condo," Alice announced as we pulled up. "We leave at eight that way we get home by eleven," she explained opening the door. "Our dad works in Seattle so sometimes he stays here." There were beer cans scattered around the coffee table, and plates in the sink. "Anyways, Jasper and Emmett will warm up to you. They're kind of selective with friends."

"I get it," I said taking my phone out of my pocket. "I promised a friend back home I'd give her a ring later in the night," I explained walking into the kitchen sitting on the counter dialing the familiar number.

"Baby cakes!" Jane answered the phone on the second ring. "How's Washington? Any wicked ugly step sisters, what about the mom?" She immediately questioned giving me no room to answer. I gave a small chuckle knowing she was probably dying for all the details.

"Washington is rainy. Not like Arizona at all, it's in the fifty's here, and it sucks. I haven't decided if she's wicked or not yet, but she's definitely not ugly. Picture Nina Agdal, the blonde super sexy Victoria's secret model. Haven't decided about the mom yet either, it's only been a few hours," I laughed.

"No way? She looks like Nina Agdal? She's so gorgeous," she spewed out sounding shocked. "Anyway's Alec and I can't believe your dad actually made you move. You could've moved in with us," Jane said being completely serious. They offered me to stay with them, and there parents thought it was a great idea.

"Maybe I could talk my dad into letting me go there for a week during Christmas Vacation," I offered lamely. I knew it probably wouldn't actually happen, but there was always a slight chance. Very slight.

"Talk to him about it." I could basically hear the smile on her lips.

"I'm suppose to show you to the room," Edward said leaning against the counter. I shook my head as Jane was blabbing in my ear about pointless things that were happening in Arizona.

"Jane, I have to go. I'll call you at some point tomorrow," I said before clicking the phone off. "Show me," I said hitting his shoulder. For some reason I could see Edward and I becoming great friends. Maybe it's because we were so much alike, or maybe it was because he was like some of my friends back in Arizona.

"You miss Arizona don't you?" He questioned opening the bedroom door. Inside the bedroom there was a small sofa, a king sized bed, a dresser, a TV, and I shit you not, a mini fridge. It was a little man-cave. I could tell this was his room because of the half naked girls all over the walls.

"Of course I miss it," I said glancing over at him as he tossed me an over-sized tee shirt. "I lived there my entire life, grew up in the same house, had friends. Then I just had to leave, it sucks," I said holding the teeshirt with a questioning glance.

"I figure you want something to sleep in besides your actual cloths. None of my sweatpants are going to fit you though. You're a lot smaller than me," he said turning back around. "Do you think you're going to like it here?" I couldn't tell if he was just making small talk, or if he actually cared.

"I could," I said wiggling out of my jeans. "I mean, Rosalie, Jasper, and Mandy don't seem like terrible people to live with. At the same time I know nothing about them," I said pulling throwing my teeshirt across the room pulling his over my head.

"They're good people," he offered shredding his own teeshirt. His back was something I could get lost in like most girls probably could. "They're probably going to take longer to warm up to you than the rest of the group though," he said crawling in the bed. I gave him a confused look crawling on the other side. "They're father left them when they were three. Her mom's had boyfriends move in before, and every time they fall through. They don't get close to the kids anymore." He explained.

"Oh," I said lamely. "My dad never really saw anyone before her."

"He saw you're mom obviously," he said closing his eyes. "What happened? Did they marry to young, or just fight a lot?" He questioned.

"Yea they married young," I said closing my own eyes.

"60% of marragies end in divorce, it's pretty common," He said sounding more tired than anything.

"They didn't divorce. She was hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly when I was 10," I told him honestly giving a yawn. "I'm gonna crash though." I told him sleepily curling up in a small ball drifting into a state of unconsciousness.

_Edward and Bella are more alike than usual, or are they? Will the become great friends like Bella predicts? _


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella let's go!" Rosalie yelled banging on the bathroom door. I gave a groan rolling my eyes. Of course she could take days picking out an outfit, but the second I needed five more minutes she's banging on the bathroom door like a freak show. I finished the last curl to my hair smoothing out my outfit before opening the door,

"Calm down, barbie," I said looking up and down her. "I needed to finish my hair." Rosalie settled for a slight glare at the new nickname. Over the last two days I started learning Rosalie was kind of a bitch, she was also quite full of herself. Normally I would play nice, but living with her was going to be a task I was going to have to get better at.

"How original," She basically hissed crossing her arms. "You're the one who's going to make us late though." Jasper only gave a slight smirk before walking out the door. One thing I learned about Jasper, he was an observer, not much of a talker. I gave a smile clutching my purse to my side, picking up the binders.

"Let's go," I said walking past her. I wasn't exactly thrilled about starting a different high school. Something about it didn't scream fun to me, then again most high schools sucked. I know mine did. The only reason I survived was because of my friends.

"Edward told me to tell you to meet him at the main office when we get there. I'll show you where it is," Jasper announced as I got into the back seat. Rosalie gave a small look in the rearview mirror.

"Are you two a thing?" Rosalie questioned not able to hide her curiosity. I knew the boy for two days, we talked, got along, and apparently I was his new toy.

"Nope, just friends," I explained looking out the window. "Why?" I questioned curious as to why she even cared. Sure we were trying to be friends, but it's not like we actually were. We tolerated each other, and I knew that's as far as a friendship with her would probably ever go.

"He's really not a good guy. You can't change him," she said focusing more on the road. "He's got a lot of skeletons in his closet, and Alice wasn't joking when she said he's a grade A asshole. I don't want to see you get hurt. I might now be crazy about you living with me, but I think I'll like it even less once you're in your room crying your eyes out because he hurt you," she explained.

"I got the warning loud and clear. I appreciate the heads up, but I'm going to be friends with who I want, even if you don't agree. I don't get why you're so put off by the idea though, aren't you his friend?" I questioned watching her roll her eyes as if the idea was insane.

"No, I tolerate that boy for Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. They're friends with him. I do not like him in the slightest," she explained making me shake my head slightly. I wasn't about to argue with her about a boy I knew nothing about. Edward and I hadn't really talked since Sunday morning when I woke up in his empty bed snuggling with a pillow that smelled just like him.

"Come on," Jasper said opening my door with a smile. "She's right about Edward," Jasper said once we were out of earshot from Rosalie. "He's not a good guy. I've been friends with him since freshman year, and he's a douche to girls." I shook my head licking my lips. "You seem like a nice girl, and if this marriage happens you're family. I protect family."

"He might not be a good guy, but I don't think he's as bad as everyone is going to make him out to be," I said simply seeing him come into view. I waved Jasper off as he walked over to Alice placing a small kiss on her lips before walking her away from Edward and I.

"I was thinking," Edward said once I was standing in front of him. "I want to try being friends with a chick," he said bumping my shoulder snagging my schedule from my hands. "You seem like a good person to be friends with." I was following Edward assuming he was showing me to my class. "So how about it?"

"You've never been friends with a girl before?" I questioned disbelievingly. He only shrugged his shoulders, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just friends," I said keeping a steady pace with him. "One rule," I said as he came to a stop in front of a classroom. "You can't fall in love with me." Edward gave a slight snicker.

"Not going to be a problem." He leaned against a locker allowing people to get inside the classroom. "I'll meet up with you at lunch," he said taking a glance at my schedule. "Well, before, we've got the same science class." I earned a few curious glances from girls in my class, probably wondering why I was talking to Edward.

"Bella," Alice waved me over to where she was sitting. "Sit with me," I gave a smile placing my bag on the desk. I wasn't happy about starting a new school when it was already November. Either they were going to be ahead of what we were learning in Arizona, or they were going to be ahead. I was hoping they were behind.

"Where are you guys?" I questioned sitting down. Alice glanced over opening her text book to the eighth chapter. Trigonometry, we already passed this Chapter in Arizona. Thank God, math is the one subject I cannot do to save my life. "Thanks," I said lamely watching a teacher walk up to the desk.

"You must be Isabella," he said setting down a math book, and what looked like an entire course of work. "This needs to be finished by December 3rd along with all of the work assigned," he said walking off. I closed my eyes slightly looking at the pages of homework. They might be farther behind, but they had a lot more homework.

The rest of the class passed in a blur. The teacher talked a million miles an hour, expected us to take notes on everything. He gave out class work, and homework both due tomorrow because no one got the class work done in class. Personally if no one got it done, I think he should give twenty five problems instead of fifty. The next two classes passed in a blur as well as the first, Alice was in both of those classes, English and Art, and for the most part those classes were fun.

"There she is," Edward said with a smile waving me over to his table. "How's the day going?" He questioned with a shit eating grin. I took a look around before finally sitting in the chair, that grin said, you're about to get punked.

"Is there any chance you're good at math? I need to find a touter," I said sounding exhausted. Edward grabbed the homework from me looking it over.

"Three and eight are wrong," he said concentrating. "In answer to your question I'm good at math. I can touter you," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll give you a ride to my house after school, and take you home," he said handing me back my work. I gave a smile clapping my hands together.

"Thank god. Failing is not an option," I said not joking in the slightest. I've maintained a 3.5 grade point average all through high school. I wasn't about to let it slip now. Edward and I didn't do a whole lot of talking throughout the class period since the teacher was lecturing until the bell rang. "Do you do a lot of labs?" I questioned walking with Edward to his locker. I still hadn't gotten mine yet.

"Depends on the teachers mood," he explained. "You want to put you're stuff in? Lockers are hard to come by," he explained to me raising an eyebrow. I only handed him my binder letting him place it in his freakishly organized locker. It looked like he was somewhat of a neat freak. "We'll sit at the empty table in the middle. I don't feel like listening to Rosalie bitch about me today," he explained as he got in line to get food.

"I'll save you a seat," I said walking to the table. Unlike a lot of people I didn't like eating lunch at school. Something about eating in front of people made me nervous. I waiting patently while Edward grabbed a tray of food coming back with enough for two. Sometimes I wondered how boys could eat so much with no problem at all.

"You don't eat lunch?" He questioned sitting next to me.

"Not normally," I answered honestly.

"Don't tell me you're anorexic or something? That's disgusting," he said honestly giving a slight cringe.

"No eating disorder. I just don't like eating in front of people." Edward gave a head nod taking a bite of the pizza licking his lips. I wasn't blind to the glares I was getting for sitting with Edward, or the envious glances. I didn't understand half of it. "Is it uncommon for you to eat lunch with a girl or something?" I questioned snagging his water bottle.

"They're jealous, or curious. I'm not friends with girls, because I fuck around with a lot of them." At least he was honest and didn't lie about his motives. "I'm sure Rosalie has given you an earful about me by now." I shook my head watching him swallow his pizza. "Along with everyone else, right?" He questioned not breaking eye contact. I only shook my head. "Are you going to listen to them?"

"I'm capable of making my own choices. You don't seem as bad as they make you out to be," I told him honestly.

"Okay." He said sounding like he didn't quite believe me

"Okay." I said simply.

"You aren't very easy to read," he said looking at me up and down. I gave a confused glance silently asking him to explain. "I'm good at reading people, guessing what you're thinking. WIth you it's a blank sheet."

"Is that a bad thing? It just means you might have to work a little harder."

"Good point," he said leaning closer to me. "I make you nervous that much I know," he breathed inching closer to my face purposely. I could feel his breath on my face, smell his cologne. He could make any girl nervous around him, including me. "I think that one rule applies to you as well though."

"You have the ability to make any girl nervous. You do it without trying because of the way you look, but me falling in love with you isn't something you need to worry about," I said not flinching away from him. If one word could define me, I believe that word would be stubborn. At all bet's I win.

"I'll meet you by Rosalie's car, that's the bell," He said before it rand giving me a slight wink before backing away. The rest of the day passed by quite slow. I met a few people only questioning me how I knew Edward and telling me what a jerk he was. I was starting to think that maybe his reputation was a little embellished. He couldn't be that bad of a guy. After history class I walked to where Rosalie had parked seeing Edward leaning against her car talking with Emmett.

"You're going to Alice's?" Rosalie questioned raising an eyebrow,

"Edwards going to help me in math," I explained shrugging my shoulders. "Tell Charlie I'll be home before ten," I said watching Rosalie raise her eyebrows.

"Curfew is nine on school nights," Rosalie said raising her eyebrows.

"Then I'll be home at nine," I said nudging Edward. "We good?" I questioned lightly.

"Yea, Alice is catching a ride with Jasper and Blondie," he said getting off Rosalie's car as she shot him a glare. I gave a slight chuckle getting into the shiny silver volvo. "She hates that name," he whispered getting into the car.

"So why don't you two get along?" I questioned finding myself actually curious.

"We just never clicked. She was a bitch, I called her out on it she didn't like that very much," he explained. I shook my head glancing at the stereo.

"What are you listening to?" I questioned playing the music in the CD player. I glanced over at him raising an eyebrow. "Classical music? Didn't see that one coming," I said honestly listening to the calming music.

"I'm full of surprises," he said looking over at me. I glanced out the window letting myself be distracted by the scenery. One thing this place had that Arizona didn't was a killer view of things. It was green as far as the eye could see, rather than brown everywhere. "Here we are." I looked at the house in front of us my mouth agape. I thought Rosalie's house was a mansion, this place was like a palace.

"You live here?" I questioned as the gate opened and Edward drove forward. I looked at the outdoor pool, equipped with it's own slide, there was a tennis court, what appeared to be a home movie theater, and even a guest house, that looked like a mansion. I couldn't even imagine growing up in a house like this.

"My dad's a surgeon, and my moms a psychologist," he said pulling into the garage. "My mom's probably going to be overly friendly because I don't bring a lot of girls back here," he explained killing the car tossing his keys in a giant pile leading me in through the garage. "We have to study in the living room. My dad's very serious about school work, afterwords we can go chill." We walked into the house immediately smelling some type of Italian food. It smelled absolutely delicious.

"Edward, Carlisle wants to speak with you in the family room," a female voice called before we were even in eye sight. I saw him roll his eyes slightly was we walked into the kitchen. I saw a petite bronze haired girl working hard on some kind of meal, it was the same color as Edward's hair.

"Mom this is Isabella, Isabella this is my mom Esme," he said causing the woman to snap around so fast I was sure she was going to fall on her face. "Just a friend mom," he said slanting his eyes at her. "Mandy's fiancee's kid," he explained before glancing down at me. "Can you survive five minutes without me?"

"Stop," I said hitting his shoulder. "She's not going to poison me,"

"Suit yourself," he said tossing his hands up before walking away.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Esme questioned with a sweet smile. "Edward never brings home girls," she gushed turning back around.

"If he doesn't mind," I said with a smile, "But I'm not sure, I have to be home by nine."

"Perfect, he'll take you home after dinner."

**_What do you think will happen during dinner? What do you make of Edward actually bringing her to his house? Meeting the parents so soon. Good or Bad? Let me know what you think!(:_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom took it upon herself to invite your entire family over," Alice announced walking into Edwards room. Edward's room was nothing like a normal teenagers room, or anyones for that matter. On his walls there was a mixture of half naked girls, and flawless paintings, which looked like they were painted by someone famous. In his bedroom he had a couch, a flat screen TV, a mini fridge stocked with Monsters, and bottled water, and I shit you not, a pinball machine.

"Even Jasper?" Edward questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yea," she said sitting on the couch next to me. I gave her a confused look knowing that Jasper was in fact her boyfriend. "My dad thinks he's a loser, who will never amount to anything. Basically he thinks Jaspers going to be a deadbeat," she said sounding irritated. "Excuse him for now having an outstanding GPA, right?" She ranted shaking her head.

"Dad doesn't like anyone," Edward said glancing over at me. "Seriously he hates everyone. Don't take it personally if he glares at you the entire night." Meeting his dad scared me slightly, because normally dad's were a complete hard ass, and it looks like in this case, he was.

"Oh he needs to check your work," Alice said getting off the couch. "He also treats us like we're five. He'll check yours to," she said skipping out of the room with my binder. Edward gave a groan getting up from the couch pulling me to my feet with him.

"He bites," he said giving a wink walking from his room. I was following behind him, until we hit the family room. If I thought there were amazing paintings in Edwards room, I thought these were perfection in it's purest form. I let my gaze wonder, as well as my body, as I walked around the room looking at every painting.

"Esme did them," Alice said suddenly standing beside me. "We've got a room filled with everything an artist could ever want. My dad might be a little on the dick side, but one things for sure, he loves my mom," she said admiring the pictures with me. "Aren't you a painter?" She questioned remembering the easel Edward had brought into the house.

"I can't do anything like _this,_ but I do paint," I said tilting my head to the side.

"I'll show you the art room," Alice said linking her arm through mine. "We can also have a nice little girl talk," she said dragging me out of the family room with her. She dragged me what seemed like a million miles, until we reached the other end of the castle like home, and we entered a room. It was every artists dream room.

"Oh my," I said my eyes going right for the window huge window. There wasn't much to the room, besides the window a drawing desk, and an easel. The view itself was enough to inspire you to draw something worthwhile.

"Bella," Alice said sounding more serious than she had sounded since I'd met her. It caught my attention. "My brother doesn't befriend girls, and he's got a lot of issues," she said biting her lip. She was probably wondering how much she was going to tell me about him. "He doesn't let anyone in. You can tell that bullshit _we're just friends, _to someone else. Honestly, a guy and a girl can just be friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other... Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever," she said making me tilt my head.

"Did you just use a 500 days of Summer quote?" I questioned knowing the movie backwords and forward.

"Yes but that isn't the point. He's been hurt before, worse than you can even begin to imagine. Please, just be careful with him," she said running her fingers through her hair. "I know he's an ass, and he probably deserves to be fucked with, but if this is something Rosalie is putting you up to just stop," she said looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Rosalie isn't putting me up to anything." Alice only shook her head indicating that she probably didn't believe everything i was saying. I didn't know why she would think Rosalie would put me up to something like that. Before I had the time to ask, Esme was hollering for us, that everyone was here and dinner was almost done.

"Okay, let's go then," Alice said nodding her head. I followed her out the door. walking into the living room. I briefly wondered how the hell we heard Esme yelling from the other end of the room, my curiosity was killed once I saw Esme walk past us.

"You must be Isabella?" A man said getting to his feet. He was just as tall as Edward, maybe a little shorter, had the same type of build, and the same peircing green eyes. The only difference was the hair, his was black like Alice's. "I'm Carlisle," he said simply sticking his hand out to shake.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Edward doesn't bring home to many girls," He said raising an eyebrow at his son. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, before giving an annoyed sigh. That's where he left the conversation walking into the kitchen. Charlie and Mandy were already settled at the dinner table, along with Jasper and Rosalie.

"Lovely to see you again Mandy," Carlisle announced kissing her cheek. "Rosalie," he said ignoring Jasper as if he wasn't even sitting at the table. "This must be Charlie, Isabella's dad?" He questioned sitting across from Edward and I at the dinner table.

"Of course," Charlie said with a light smile. "Madies told me a lot about you. You're the surgeon?" He questioned tilting his head to the side.

"In a small town like this I'm a normal Doctor as well," he said keeping the small talk going.

"No doubt you'll see Isabella at some point or another. She's somewhat of a klutz," he said probably not knowing what else to say. Charlie had never been good at this type of thing. He was socially awkward. Carlisle only gave me a slightly confused glance.

"I land myself in the ER more times than I can count. Mostly when I was younger because my mom rushed me to the hospital for every bump. I trip over my own to feet, fall down stairs... I'm accident prone," I said shrugging my shoulders as Esme set down salad in front of everyone.

"So Isabella, Edward tells me he's going to be helping you quite a bit in math class?" Carlisle questioned not bothering to look up at me.

"Yea. I'm not the best at math, and he's like a boy genius at it," I said giving a slight laugh. Carlisle only gave an unamused shake of his head.

"How's school going for you Rosalie?" He questioned his eyes never leaving his salad.

"Last year," she said clapping her hands together. "Emmett and I are planning on going to study at Dartmouth, if we both get accepted," she said licking her lips.

"Jasper?" He questioned finally looking up at him. "What do you plan on doing." Suddenly the room got tense.

"I plan on going to Seattle University," he said stiffening. Carlisle looked unimpressed looking up over to me.

"How about you?"

"I'm actually a junior, like Edward and Alice. I have a few idea's but nothings set in stone. College is an option, but there's a lot I want to do," i said watching him glance up at me.

"Edward's a senior. He's in a junior science class," Carlisle clarified. "College isn't you're number one option?" He sounded completely shocked that someone might not want to attend college. I didn't understand why it was such a foreign concept to him.

"It's a top option. I'm just not entirely sure what I would want to study. Teaching sounds nice," I said shrugging my shoulders. Carlisle shook his head going back to eating. "Did you go to college right away?" I questioned him.

"Of course," he said not missing a beat. "So, like I was saying Edward doesn't bring home a lot of girls. So what's the news?" He questioned not sounding phased in the slightest. "Are you pregnant?" He questioned making me choke slightly.

"What? No!" I said glancing over at Charlie who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"Mhm," Carlisle said sounding like he didn't believe any of it.

"Would you like me to pee on a stick?" I questioned not attempting to hide the annoyance in my voice. Carlisle only glanced up at me as if he was the one who was offended.

"Watch your tone with me," he said his voice deepening.

"Then watch your mouth with me. Everyone else might sit around and let you treat them like crap because your some big shot doctor, but I wont," I hissed not caring that I was causing a scene.

"You're dismissed," he said waving me off making me glance down at Edward.

"I'm not a dog," I said shaking my head. "But I will leave. It was lovely meeting you Esme," I said giving her a polite smile. Edward gave a laugh before getting to his feet.

"You know, I'm beginning to like you more and more," Edward said walking out to the garage with me. I gave a confused tilt of the head. "No one calls out my dad like that, besides me," he said opening the door of the Volvo. "We can chill at La Push," he said with a wicked smile.

"What the hell is La Push?" I questioned.

"An Indian Reservation. I've got a few friends there," he explained with a smile. "I'll introduce you to my crowd."

**What do you think? Will Edward and Bella will get together. What about the dinner? Did Bella over-react, or did she react just right? What do you make of Edward having friends with people at La Push? Let me know your thoughts!(:**


End file.
